Reflections of Love and Light
by i love white
Summary: Sakura accidentally performs a spell that releases the cards in… earth forms! Now she must figure out a way to turn them back… but what happens when the cards develop real relationships? Will Sakura have the resolve to turn them back, let alone find a way
1. Prologue

Card Captor Sakura

I love white

Summary: Sakura accidentally performs a spell that releases the cards in… earth forms! Now she must figure out a way to turn them back… but what happens when the cards develop real relationships? Will Sakura have the resolve to turn them back, let alone find a way to? R&R!

Prologue

A Spell Gone Wrong

Cardcaptor Sakura jumped back, panting a little. This was interesting…

'Wind Dragon! Come to my aid!' Syaoran summoned again and she only just evaded it. A tree fell right on the spot she had been and she sighed with relief. Li saw it and gave her a brief smile before attacking again.

Man, this was annoying. Why did he make her practice everyday? It wasn't like much was going to happen now…

After she evaded another fierce but predictable strike, she picked out a few cards from her deck and summoned them. 'Windy! Watery! Firey! Earthy! Mirror!' She had just randomly taken them but somehow they were her favourites… funny, that. She summoned more but then realised that she was basically out of cards…

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'Sakura? Why are you summoning them **all** at once?' She caught the remark and shrugged. 'Uh… I don't know?'

He shook his head and in return summoned his cards.

Sakura finished her deck. Now she had to come up with an order that would actually work… 'Uh… stop Syaoran's cards?' The effect was immediate. Syaoran was pushed forcefully to the ground and a storm started brewing.

For some reason… Sakura felt that maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

It started to rain.

Syaoran cursed; he still couldn't move. What was wrong with him? 'Sakura! Call them back!' Sakura sounded panicked in her reply. 'I can't Syaoran! I don't know what's happening! Syaoran!'

He struggled to get to his feet and painstakingly made his way over to where she was standing, battling a force that seemed to be toying with him.

Sakura's relief upon seeing him there was obvious and he felt his heart give a little tug…but right now there were more important things going on.

'What's happening?'

They were swept up into the clouds and from their new position they could see 52 lights, flitting around rapidly. 'Um… Syaoran? Some help would be nice…' He barely heard her. What was with the lights? Wait… 52… Were they… the cards? No! Surely not…?

They plummeted back to earth. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and held onto her, preparing to break her fall. She stiffened when she realised he was going to take the blow for her but was too frightened to move.

Dammit Sakura! What did you do?

They landed and Syaoran broke into a roll after throwing Sakura into safety. He moaned. More bruises…

They could still see the lights. It had to be the cards. Just what was going on?

Then, after a blinding flash of light, they found out.

Falling from the sky were marvelous lights and each and every one of them landed before the two. The lights morphed into different forms and Sakura watched with amazement. The more Syaoran saw, the surer he was that Sakura had done something that should definitely not have been done.

It was the cards alright and, as the light cleared, he realised what had happened.

There were lots of people, all strange and confused looking, and there were quite a few animals among them. Four girls in particular stood out, their clothing and appearance being especially exotic.

'I have hands… I have… I have a voice…' one of these girls stated, sounding incredibly surprised by the fact. 'And that's… Mistress Sakura.' She turned her yellow eyes onto Sakura and frowned a little. 'But if I have a voice… what went wrong?'

Syaoran steadied the girl before she fell. 'Sakura… Don't worry. There has to be a way to fix it…' She looked thunderstruck. 'Syaoran, they're… They're in earth forms…'

He nodded and the yellow-eyed girl came closer to them. 'Is Mistress Sakura alright?' Sakura managed a feeble nod and asked, 'Windy?' to which the girl smiled and motioned affirmative.

'This is too much…' Sakura fainted.

The 'cards' all swarmed to her, questioning Syaoran and asking what was wrong. Only one figure stayed where she was.

'I'm human… That means… I can finally see him again… Finally…' She reached out her hand and surveyed it, although she didn't seem as amazed as the others had been. 'I have my own image… I don't look like anyone else… I'm really… unique.' She paused and seemed to realise what this meant for the first time. 'But that also means that no one will recognise me… But… he will. Won't he?'

Kero suddenly materialised next to the Syaoran. 'WHOA! Spoiled brat, what did you did this time!' 'Nothing! The cards just… turned into… people and animals…'

Kero noticed the crowd of figures for what seemed like the first time. 'What? You're telling me that these… things are cards?'

Some cards looked at him indignantly.

'Yeah… 52. I'd say it's them…' 'Uh-oh.'

Windy was whispering to the other cards. Of course **she** couldn't pass up gossip.

A/N: Okay, please review… plus, I've got some questions. Since the cards are mostly female, I'm going to make unspecified cards male. Then there are cards that look like they could be either, so I'm leaving it to you guys to put in requests for what gender you'd like a particular card to be and whether you want some cardxcard pairings. Okay? Of course, if you don't review, I'll have to come up with them… (evil smile) …and trust me, you wouldn't want that to happen… Also, names would be appreciated!

Oh, and to make up for my lack of updating, I'll update tomorrow!


	2. A Face

A/N: I hope this is ok… I know it's a little short though… I'll try and update quicker to make up for it!

Chapter 1

A Face

Windy smiled again. Watery scowled. Opposites…

Yue and Kero exchanged glances. What was going on? The cards had transformed…

'And then there were all these lights and we fell back down and there were figures down there and windy started talking and it was all too much and…' She just kept talking.

Yue, being the more level headed of the two guardians, asked, 'So now that they're in their earth forms, what are you going to do with them?'

Sakura stopped talking, processed the information and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'We can't change them back!'

Yue shook his head gracefully. 'We will find a way… eventually.'

Sakura nearly screamed. Then she realised that the whole experience would probably be really good for the cards… 'How about… they go to school!' It was more a statement than a question and shocked gazes met her smile.

'Uh… what did you say?' Watery looked as though it was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, abstract patterns covering it. Her hair was very long and wavy, untamed and wild. The picture of wilderness.

'School! You can come with me to school!' Yue considered the option but then said, 'Where will they stay in the meantime? Do they actually need food? And Toya is certain to find out…' 'Only because you'll tell him!'

Yue sniffed. She had become so untrusting of him since she had discovered that Yukito had a crush on Toya.

'**_I_** don't need food…' Shadow appeared from seemingly nowhere and Sakura stiffened. Her fear of ghosts was going to be tested… especially with Create on the loose…

'Yue has a point though. Where will you all stay?' She sighed and buried her head in her hands. Could Syaoran take some? And Tomoyo? No, that would be unfair…

'I think we should… find our own accommodation. But… some should stay here. Maybe we could board at the school?'

A new figure entered the conversation. She didn't look very familiar but there was something about her… It was Mirror.

She had deep green eyes and long auburn hair, almost like Sakura's only with much more volume and length. She had a symbol on her forehead that could easily have been passed off as a birthmark and she wore intricate robes, though she didn't look nearly as good as the four elements; Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy.

'I'm against it. All of you would be with normal people, every second of every minute of every day. It would be too risky. Do you still have your powers?'

Mirror looked slightly disappointed but let it pass and started mimicking every move Yue made. Then, to prove her point, she transformed and there was another card mistress.

'Thank you. This decides the matter. They cannot board at school.' He frowned a little.

'AH!' Sakura exclaimed, 'I've got it! Do you think that Eriol would mind if we borrowed his house?' Kero's eyes lit up. 'I knew you could do it kid!' She smiled at his praise and turned an expectant gaze on Yue. He nodded.

'So, we are to live in the old man's house…' Firey rolled her eyes. 'Figures whatever you came up with would be L-A-M-E-O! I want to do something fun, not something stupid like this.'

Earthy gave her a glare and Firey's hair started smoking. 'Huh? What's that for? You want a piece of me?' She put up her hands in a boxing pose and her hair was catching alight. Not a good thing.

'Hey! Calm down! Hey! Whoa! Watch it!' Kero gave the red-head 'girl' a glare.

'You too? I can take you both! You don't stand a chance! Eat fire!'

Mirror watched the scene with what appeared to be interest. 'So that's what Keroberos is like… I was curious.' Sakura smiled at her and Mirror stiffened for a few seconds but then she relaxed and returned the smile. Forced, as it was.

'You couldn't keep me down for a second. Stop flattering yourself. You'll have no excuse if you continue this in front of the mistress.'

Firey gave Earthy a murderous glare, but all the same, she glanced over at Sakura, and, seeing her bemused expression, settled down but didn't stop pouting.

'Stupid earthy… she's… I hate… damn… not fit… ARGH!' And she stormed out of the room.

'Ah… that's something done…'

'I suggest you come up with names for them. We can't call them by their powers if they are to attend school…'

Sakura yawned. 'Uh… okay…'

_**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**_

Miriam had sounded too old, so Mirror ended up a Moira. She tugged at her clothes and fiddled with her hands, wondering whether she should change her appearance, again. She was so nervous. She looked old enough to be in the grade she desperately wanted to be in and no one had opposed the idea. So, she was to start at Seiju High School and remain in the same class Toya was in.

Sakura herself was a junior at Seiju High so Yue had been fine with the cards attending the school. Since Kaho Mizuki was working at Tomoeda Elementary, that was to be the school for the younger looking cards. The schools were right next to each other; perfect. Similar cards were told to act as a family, which they all were, in a way, and they were to be a new flock of overseas students who were staying indefinitely.

Mirror (I will refer to her as Moira from now on) had no idea why she was so concerned about her appearance but it looked as though the other cards were concerned too; she was the only one ready for school.

Firey was first to come out. She looked beautiful in an unearthly way. Her name was to be Fleur. Her hair was a lovely vibrant red and her eyes mirrored it. Although her hair was relatively short, she had tied it back in a scruffy ponytail and the uniform clung to her curves.

'Hello… Fleur…'

(A/N I will be referring to all the cards by their earth names after I introduce their names… For now. Plz don't get 2 confused! ;P I know that their real names are their powers but I want to call them that! O.0… I also know that I should have called Flower Fleur but I like Firey better so… If you guys get 2 confused, let me know and I'll start calling the minor cards by their actual names… ;;)

Fleur winced and snapped, 'What are you so happy about! I'm going to a bloody school! Clow help me, is being in earth forms even worth my time?'

Moira looked alarmed and tried not to insult her further. 'But school may be fun… Kinomoto-sama loves it…'

'Kinomoto-sama is a human!'

'Ahh… yes…'

'Clow dammit… You're clueless…'

And with that, Fleur stomped off.

…Clueless? Far from it… The only reason she thought school might be any good at all was because of a certain person who she would finally be able to see again. After being used only occasionally, she was looking forward to it. She was, quite possibly, the only card that knew at least some of what to expect.

Sword was next. 'Mirror.' Sword had taken the form of a handsome young man, who had messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The name was Scott. He was tall and elegant, and Moira was reminded again of the one she had been thinking about… She blushed.

'Scott…' 'Ah… So that means… Moira? Right?' For some reason his voice was elegant too…

'Y-yes. Um… Do we actually… need to eat?' None of them had slept, so the possibility was quite low. However, she just wanted to say something that would be remotely interesting to Scott/Sword.

'Probably not but I think most will be wondering what human food tastes like. I suppose Create will be busy.' Then, seeing Moira's look, he added, 'Sorry, I meant Kelly…' He gave her a brilliant smile and walked off, towards the garden, it seemed.

Why was she waiting here? That was just strange…

'Yo, Mirror.' Watery. The raw power was so obviously hers. 'Hello Rage…' They had decided on Rage after no one could think of a good name for her. Besides, it was incredibly easy to remember…

'Whatcha doing? Just waiting for everyone?'

Moira nodded. 'They're just being slow, don't bother. I'll wake _Winia_ up though!' She smirked and into one of the many (this is because of the magic in the house; Clow made the house to adapt to the needs of whoever needs it – this is a new idea from me…) rooms that were coming off the corridor.

Watery and Windy would always be rivals… Well, Watery would always see it that way… No, she meant Rage. Rage would always think of it that way.

Rage was right. She shouldn't bother waiting for them. So, instead of finding a comfortable place to sit, she went outside and looked around. Everything she looked at seemed to make a home in her head, waiting for a time when she would want to mimic the scenery.

It was strange, to think of the others as people. Or, as it sometimes was, animals. Thunder had become a huge shaggy dog, who was bigger than Keroberos in his full form.

Dash was unchanged and Moira was sure it would visit the one that had nursed it back to health before.

The really strange thing was being around Li Syaoran. He had never really been familiar to Moira but she knew that Time (Thomas) and a few others were happier around Syaoran then most. Probably because they had been around him beforehand.

Shadow was also hard to talk to. He was dark and brooding and it was impossible to have a normal conversation with him, like she could manage with the other cards. He had insisted he be called Nemo – no one in Latin. It wasn't a good first name, however, so he had been called Sam instead. It didn't suit him.

Moira realised that she had been thinking way too much. Before, she had only ever thought of the limited amount of people she knew and what it would be like to be a particular bird, or something like that. Now her thoughts were different… and she realised, with a shock, that this was what it was like to be truly human.

Now… there was absolutely nothing separating her from Toya… Nothing. Which was, in itself, scary. Sakura's older brother had always been aware when it was her instead of Sakura. However, after a while he had been slightly less aware and missed a few times when she was around. She had heard from Windy that it was because Toya had given Yue his powers… and she had tried desperately to put the young man from her mind.

But it hadn't worked and now she couldn't stop thinking that she was going to see him so often.

She bumped into a person and cringed, apologising, 'I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I just didn-' The person had moved away from her and she felt eyes on her form.

Shadow.

'…Oh… Hi…' she managed pathetically.

He didn't acknowledge that she'd said anything. He just kept on staring at her and suddenly she felt cold.

'Fancy seeing you out here…' His eyes flicked to her face; but other than that, no sign of recognition.

'I think I'll go back ins-' 'I'll come with you.' She shivered.

His voice was low and dangerous but there was an air of elegance in it too, something she didn't have. It made her slightly jealous and she sighed softly, wondering why Shadow was such an enigma to her, even though they could almost be classified as family.

He had jet-black hair that often covered his eyes, which were in fact an eerie white and looked completely unnatural under his hair. He had a strange figure, that didn't seem defined at all and his face was blank, like there was nothing at all in the world that remotely interested him.

He reminded her of Toya.

She felt inadequate next to someone of such elegance and she tried to look anywhere but at him.

They arrived back at the mansion in silence and Moira almost burst through the doors, wanting some companionship. She had basically never had to endure so much silence.

She steered clear of the card in question, who looked like a perfect goth, all dark colours. But her hair was the purest white… and it was so like Shadow's eyes. Not something she cared to remember.

Suddenly, instead of wanting company, all she wanted to do was look at her reflection, see what she actually looked like.

She ran upstairs, saying hello to a few cards as she went past and went into 'her' room. She ran to what was called the 'bathroom' and looked into the thing that was like a part of herself.

A mirror.

And what she saw stunned her.

Her face was pale and her hair platinum blonde. Her lips were a rich red and her eyes a full green. She was wearing a dress that was mainly green and white, with golden embroidery. Her hair was out, with the top pulled back into a small pony-tail.

…And the fact was…

She was absolutely beautiful.

A/N: WATCHA THINK?

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!

I really want card pairings! Any will do! Also, if you think some should pose as sisters/brothers tell me! Should I pair some cards up with real people? Like Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, etc? Or should I have the normal pairings; ET, CT, SS? And should it be TY or MirrorxToya? …Hm… SO MANY CHOICES!

Plz remember to review!


	3. Hmm

I'm not sure whether I should continue this story… I've looked back on my writing, and I can't help but feel a bit depressed… so I can definitely say that I'll have a story that involves the cards transforming, but I think that I'll revamp it, and set it out differently. Until then… plus PM me cardXcard pairings or whatever, and REVIEWS (it may not look like it, but that word is SHINING) are ALWAYS welcome. So drop me a review!


End file.
